Hair loss, also known as alopecia, is often defined as an excessive amount of hair loss from a mammal's skin, such as a human's scalp. Hair loss can be found in many mammals, and in particular, with humans, it can be found in both men and women of all ages. A variety of causes have been attributed to hair loss including but not limited to heredity, medications, stress and certain environmental causes.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.